The present invention relates to an exhaust gas cleaner and a method of cleaning an exhaust gas by using such an exhaust gas cleaner, and more particularly to an exhaust gas cleaner capable of efficiently removing nitrogen oxides and fine carbonaceous particles simultaneously from exhaust gases of diesel engines, etc., and a method of cleaning an exhaust gas by using such an exhaust gas cleaner.
Recently, fine carbonaceous particles (hereinafter referred to simply as "particulate matter") and nitrogen oxides (hereinafter referred to simply as "NOx") contained in exhaust gases of diesel engines, etc. are causing environmental problems. In particular, the particulate matter having an average particle size 0.1-1 .mu.m is likely to float in the air and be inhaled by breathing. As a result of recent clinical tests, it is confirmed that the particulate matter contains carcinogenic substances.
As a method for removing the particulate matter, there are two candidates:
One method comprises the steps of trapping the particulate matter in heat-resistant filters by filtrating exhaust gases, and burning the trapped particulate matter by a burner, an electrical heater, etc. when a pressure loss increases due to the particulate matter accumulated, to regenerate filters. The heat resistant filters may be a honeycomb-type ceramic filter, a foam-type ceramic filter having a three-dimensional network structure, steel wool, wiremesh, etc. The other method comprises the step of trapping and self-burning the particulate matter by the action of catalysts supported by the above filters.
In the former method, as the efficiency for removing the particulate matter increases, the pressure loss increases more quickly, meaning that the filters are required to be regenerated more frequently with a high reliability, leading to an economical disadvantage.
In contrast, the latter method is considered to be excellent as long as a catalyst exists, which is capable of maintaining a catalytic activity under the conditions of the exhaust gases of diesel engines with which the catalyst is brought into contact (gas composition, gas temperature, etc).
However, since a diesel oil is used as a fuel in diesel engines, exhaust gases contain a large amount of SO.sub.2. The oxygen concentration in exhaust gases varies in a wide range of 2-20%, depending upon the operation conditions of diesel engines. Under these conditions, there has been no established method of well igniting and burning fine carbon particles accumulated without causing secondary pollution.
For instance, as catalysts for removing particulate matter from exhaust gases, which have been proposed so far, there are precious metal catalysts and base metal catalysts. The precious metal catalysts are durable and function efficiently to oxidize CO and unburned hydrocarbons (hereinafter referred to simply as "HC"), but it is likely to convert SO.sub.2 existing in exhaust gases to SO.sub.3, leading to secondary pollution. Besides, there are problems such that ignition activity of soot in the particulate matter is lowered. On the other hand, base metal catalysts are effective for removing the particulate matter, but its durability is poor.
Most of the catalysts for exhaust gas cleaners, which have been proposed hitherto, mainly function to lower the ignition temperature of particulate matter, leaving unsolved the problems of removing NOx from exhaust gases of diesel engines having a large oxygen concentration and/or a considerably variable oxygen concentration.